Hero Barracks
This is a reworking of the current hero system. It has heroes share a certain pedestal, giving a wider range of heroes. Before I explain, I'm going to give the basic plan. Each pedestal will cost a small amount of gold, probably 250,000. (Heroes retain their origional price) Townhall 1-6: no change, they aren't affected Townhall 7: Unlock Pedestal 1. The only hero available is still the BK Townhall 8: You can have another hero called the Goblin Commander, which can be swapped with the king. Townhall 9: You Unlock Pedestal 2 and the AQ, as normal. Townhall 10: Another new Hero, called the Minion Lord, is unlocked. You can now use two of the four heroes at any time! Townhall 11: Pedestal 3 is unlocked, so is the grand warden Townhall 12: The final hero is unlocked, called the Valkyrie Taverness. (Formerly Valkyrie Boss) Each of the heroes has a different, powerful ability that all have a use in a certain scenario! More About The Pedestals Each pedestal has the same layout on the inside, but it is slightly different colored. For example, pedestal 1's (Barbarian King) Hero Room is outlined in grey, while Pedestal 2 (Archer Queen) and 3 (Grand Warden) are red and white, respectively. This, however, doesn't mean you can't use the Barbarian King on Altar 3, or The Archer Queen on Altar 1. After the border of grey, red, or white, there is the hero you are currently using's color. The King, Queen, And Warden' colors remain the same. The Commander's color would be green, while the Lord's would be blue and the Taverness' orange. Inside these borders, there would be a six paneled layout, with each panel representing one hero. Let's Explore The first button to click will be the.... I'll let you choose. What's that? Go in order you say? Alrighty, I will oblige. The first button we click on is the barbarian king. As soon as we do so, a message in white appears. "Are you sure you want to use the Barbarian King on pedestal 1?" ''If I click yes, a new message appears. ''"Barbarian King is Now in use on pedestal 1." ''The already grey border is now a little thicker. The next marvelous creature we click on is the Goblin Commander. As soon as we do so, another message appears. This time it says, "''Are you sure you want to replace the Barbarian King With the Goblin Commander on Pedestal 1?" Let's choose yes! "Goblin Commander has replaced Barbarian King on pedestal 1." ''Part of the grey border changes to green. The Archer Queen is grayed out! I wonder why? Let's find out. Clicking on her results in a message with these words: "''Oopsie, you can't use two of the same hero at one time." ''Well! That explains it! The Archer Queen is sleeping on her own pedestal right now. Let's leave her in peace and move on the the Minion Lord. The border remains green. The same thing that happened for the Goblin Commander happens on the Minion Lord, and the border becomes blue, but as I go to click the grayed out warden, my finger slips back on the Minion Lord. A message pops up! "''Are you sure you want to remove this hero from the pedestal?" Let's choose yes to see what it does. The hero tab closes and we can now see that the pedestal is now empty and without a hero on it. One hero to go! Re-opening the tab, we click the white shaded Valkyrie Taverness. This time, the message reads: "You haven't yet purchased the Valkyrie Taverness." Of course, I don't own this hero yet! But when I click her in the shop, the message read, "''Unlocked at townhall 12." ''Oh well, at least we can read her info on the blue info button in the top corner, just like on the rest of the heroes. king: grey Commander: green Queen: Red Lord: Blue Warden: Purple Taverness: Orange Category:Townhall 12 Update Challenge